


Too important to be honest

by Ruis



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sorbian Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Dark Magic, Drabble, Fairy Tale Retellings, Folk Tale, Gen, Krabat myth, Missing Scene, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: Krabat, trickster-mage extraordinaire, cannot be honest to save his soul - literally. At some point, though, he has no choice but to admit and explain a few things to his mother. Mom is not happy.(Missing scene in a Sorbian folk tale.)





	Too important to be honest

“Young man”, the stout farmer woman thundered, “I should think I have brought you up better than that!” She had some strong opinions about cheating, her son knew from years of painful experience.  
„Mom, I told you“, he groaned. “It’s about my immortal soul. This is simply too important to be honest!”  
“And that, my boy, sums up nicely all that has gone wrong with you. I shall know you by your sneakiness alone, raven or no raven.” Grumbling and shaking her head, she disappeared into the house.  
Yet Krabat knew that tonight, when it mattered, she would be there.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a long, long time - in newer adaptations of the myth, it's usually Krabat's girlfriend who has to save him (thanks to Otfried Preußler's retelling - which, by the way, I also love - I guess), but in older versions it's his mother. And I don't think "coming out" to his mom (who's this nice honest Sorbian farmer woman, and probably a good Christian, too), explaining he's been studying dark magic (AND that he's intending to trick his way out with a double-sneak), went over well...


End file.
